Twilight Sparkle (Pony World)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Rainbow Powered = |-|Humanoid Form = |-|Midnight Sparkle = Summary Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Magic. As the student of Princess Celestia, Twilight is sent to Ponyville from her initial home in Canterlot in order to learn the value of friendship. Despite her initial hesitation, she quickly makes several close friends and ends up saving the town, along with all of Equestria, on multiple occasions. Eventually, her growth and heroism is acknowledged by Celestia, who turns Twilight into an Alicorn princess. After the defeat of Tirek, Twilight realizes her role as Princess of Friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C, at most 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 10-B | At the very least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to early 20s Classification: Unicorn/Alicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation (Of herself and others), Telekinesis, Levitation (Via Telekinesis), Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can bring inanimate objects to life, Can restore memories, Transmutation, Summoning, Limited Time Travel, Can negate certain shapeshifting, Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can transform herself and others, as well as objects, Limited Ability Learning (Has learned many spells on sight, or very swiftly, such as Dark Magic, or Starlight's spells), | All previous powers greatly enhanced plus Flight, Can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (Ice and Fire), Can change the DNA of another and herself, Can transfer one's good habits to that of another, which can even cause the other to change into the original creature, Can seal targets in crystals, Can create simulations depicting different outcomes of a scenario, Can see through illusions and disguises (With the Armor of Friendship), Intangibility, | Can banish people to the moon, Petrification/Sealing, Small-scale Reality Warping, Can reverse the effects of a reality warper as powerful as Discord | All previous powers greatly enhanced | All previous powers greatly enhanced plus the ability to return the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, Can summon a giant spiritual Alicorn to aid in battle | Can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music, Telekinesis | Flight, Energy Projection, Can tear open holes between dimensions, Theoretically also has the same powers of Sunset Shimmer's Demon Form Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Generally considered to be the greatest Unicorn in all of Ponyville and thus should be superior to most standard Pegasi, which can create and overpower large storms in groups. Far superior to Rarity who created a town wide storm and should be stronger than Maud Pie) | At least Large Town level (Superior to her unicorn self by a very significant amount), at most Solar System level (Should be roughly on par with the other Alicorns, though Twilight does not believe herself capable of moving the sun and moon. The Pony of Shadows believed Twilight to be almost on par with Starswirl, despite their brief interaction) | Solar System level (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with little trouble) | Solar System level (Was shown to be equal to Lord Tirek at the time, who had the strength of most of Equestria's ponies and Discord. Is far stronger than her regular Alicorn form) | Solar System level (Easily defeated Full Power Tirek, who had not only his previously mentioned power, but Twilight's roughly equal power) | Human level (Is just a mere teenage girl) | At the very least Large Town level, likely higher (Manifests the power of the Mane 6, which showed in the original movie to be on par with the Element of Magic) Speed: Peak Human (About as fast as a real life pony can get) | Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna) | Unknown | Relativistic | Relativistic | Normal Human (Can run about the top speed of the average human) | Likely Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a rock bigger than she was) | Unknown | Unknown | Stellar (more powerful than her regular Alicorn form) | Stellar '''(far more powerful than previous forms) | '''Average Human, Class 1 with magic (Lifted a large rock) | Likely Stellar (should be more powerful than her typical Alicorn form) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, much higher with magic | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Human Class | Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Comparable to Rainbow Dash) | At least Large Town level, at most Solar System level (Shouldn't be too much less durable than the other three Alicorn rulers) | Unknown | Solar System level (Tanked several hard hits from Lord Tirek) | Solar System level (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Wall level (Tanked Pinkie Pie's explosions at close range), at the very least Large Town level when using the Magic of Friendship (was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer's Demon form, which was using the Element of Magic) | At the very least Large Town level, likely higher (Manifests the power of the Mane 6, which showed in the original movie to be on par with the Elements of Harmony) Stamina: Average | Above Average | Undeterminable | Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Average | Likely Superhuman Range: A few dozen meters with her magic | Likely far greater | Can stretch across a entire Town with ease | Thousands of kilometers, can teleport across an entire country with ease | Was able to stretch across all of Equestria, a country-sized area | A few feet or so in front of her with punches and kicks, dozens of meters with magic | At least dozens of meters with magic, can stretch across time and space with portals. Standard Equipment: The Element of Magic (prior to giving it up) Intelligence: Is stated to be a Genius several times, figured out and finished a spell that not even the legendary Star Swirl could complete, and he was considered one of the greatest unicorns of all time. Weaknesses: Is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go her way | Has not quite mastered flying yet (By Season 5 this is no longer an issue) | Requires help from either the other 3 Alicorns or from the other Mane 6/Sunset Shimmer to gain this power | Is just a regular human in this state, not powerful | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Want It, Need It Spell:' Can force those this is cast on to adore anything just by looking at it. *'Apples-to-Oranges:' Can transform anything into an orange *'Gravity Spell:' Can flip gravity to any way she pleases *'Come-to-life Spell:' Brings inanimate objects to life. Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in her Powers section. Key: Unicorn Form | Alicorn Form | Elements of Harmony | All Alicorn Magic | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Human form | Midnight Sparkle Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hax Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Librarians